Some Digital Video Recorders (DVRs, also known as Personal Video Recorders or PVRs), Satellite/Cable Receivers and other types of television Set-Top Boxes (STBs) include Caller ID Display functionality, where the phone number and name associated with an incoming phone call is displayed on the television screen.